PolandxReader: I never thought Drabble
by DetectiveLiane17
Summary: It's the cologne, right? This dizzy feeling, my heart is palpitating, my vision is blurry-but not on his side. It's the cologne. Or am I.. Am I in love with him? Oneshot/Drabble!


**PolandxReader: I never thought [Drabble]  
**

You stood in front of your white closet-taking out an 'A-line, asymmetrical, chiffon' pink dress chosen by your best friend. You stared at it as you ran your slender fingers to its thin, rough, lacy hem. You let out a small giggle as you remembered how you argued with your best friend, or more like shopping partner; it's not like you don't want the dress, it's just that you are not comfortable in wearing those fluffy, pink clothes and frilly skirts _he_ always wear.

You took off your robe, feeling its cottony texture brush past your (s/c) skin. Your hand reached for the pink dress and slid it up to your body, letting the silk and laces cover your form. The strapless bodice fitted your upper body perfectly and emphasized your curves, the silver design which outlined the top portion of the dress created an attention catching shine. Its pink, lacy skirt extended to the sole of your feet yet cut shorter in front to expose your knees. Its ruffled beading tickled your calf as you sat down on your fluffy bed and slipped on your silver stilettos.

You tested your shoes and walked slowly to your vanity mirror. You fixed your fluffed hair and checked if your make up is fine. Your hand felt for the small lipstick and ran it to your lips, painting it with lighter shade of red. Your [e/c] eyes noticed a framed photo at the side of the table-a photo of you and your best friend, Feliks.

He's the type of friend who never lets you down-although his sophisticated fashion tends to grab more attention, he never walks ahead and leaves you, instead, he grabs you with him and gives you more self-confidence. He's a friend; you always looked at him as a friend, a friend that every girl wanted to have-a best friend. He always helps you, _always_, that's why you managed to get someone as your _date_ in this night event in your all-girls school.

You walked down the stairs and earned compliments from your siblings. Your mother grabbed a camera and snapped some photos. You tilted your head up to look at the grandfather clock your parents had kept for a long time.

_7:00pm_

It's almost time. Your heart raced as you bit your lower lip. Cold, heavy feeling began to stir inside of you. _Relax. Relax. Why am I nervous?_

You snapped out of your thoughts as you heard the doorbell rang. You quickly stood up to open the door. You turned the knob the moment you felt the silver metal beneath your touch. Just when the door creaked open, there stood a _man_.

You froze. There he is, Feliks Łukasiewicz, wearing the last thing you thought he would wear if the world ran out of clothes. A black tuxedo and charcoal gray pants. His inner shirt? No. It's not pink. It's white. That red tie which matched the color of your lips tucked inside his coat. And his hair? Oh those 'slicked back' blonde locks. Who did this to him? It made you feel like some butterflies were struggling to be free inside of your stomach You felt dizzy as your heart jumped up to your throat.

"Feliks!" Your mom exclaimed, dragging you out of your fantasy world. "Look at you! Come here and take a picture with (Name)."

You gulped when you heard his accent as he chatted with your mother. You're left there dumbfounded and confused. Why does it feel different?

"(Name), you're like totally slow!"

You heard him as you just raised your eyebrow. You felt his hand grabbed your arm. His touch, when did it became electrifying? You felt his arm wrapped around your shoulders-you felt goosebumps and shudders which ran down to your spine. You've done this before, right? You can even hug him anytime! But why..

"Smile." He whispered in your ear. His strong scented cologne hit your senses just like a drug. You felt like your falling to a trance. It's the cologne, right? That made you feel like your hallucinating, your chest hurts because of your palpitating heart. Everything blurry except the side of the man beside you. It's a drug, right?

After a few snaps and blinding flashes, your mother finally let you out of the house. You walked slowly, your heart skipped a beat as you saw Feliks in front of you.

"Are you alright?" He said, examining you, he opened the door at the front seat of his white car. You never stared at his green eyes this way before. As if there's something more. You just stood there and smiled softly.

"Feliks" You said as both of you were inside the car.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

_Because I never thought I would see you as a man._

* * *

Did you liked it guys? It's some sort of a thank you gift for my readers xD lol. I wrote this before going to school, and nope, I'm not late, just in time. B)

By the way, for those who are reading my series-"My Substitute Groom" and "eat to live, live to dream, dream to love"- I already finished the draft for both stories and I am FINALLY going to update sooonnnn!~ Yay for schoolworks and typing. xD

Reviews/Feedbacks/Suggestions are like totally appreciated!


End file.
